


The Way Out

by HGGoods



Category: The Following
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: Weston把缠在他胸口上那些磁铁拿下去的时候抱住了他的脖子，轻轻地吻在了上面。“我很高兴你没事。”





	1. Chapter 1

Hardy从疲惫中醒过来。Weston躺在他旁边还在睡觉，他依旧能听到轻轻的鼾声。离他姐姐被绑架已经过去一周了，Hardy还是没法从这件插曲中缓过来。他还是有冲动闯进Joe的牢房拧断他的脖子。虽然这已经不是Joe原本的剧本了。而和Weston搞在一起，也不在任何人的剧本之中了。

Weston把缠在他胸口上那些磁铁拿下去的时候抱住了他的脖子，轻轻地吻在了上面。“我很高兴你没事。”

因为那张桌子，Jenny什么都没看见。Weston的声音和Jenny的哭声缠在一起，回响在Hardy的耳边。那天晚上他和Weston上了床，那家伙像个冲动的毛头小子，似乎要拼了命一般的冲撞。那并不是Hardy喜欢的体位，他更喜欢被人抱着脖子，可以抱住对方的背，或者看着对方的脸——而不是被按到床垫上什么都看不到，除了一片手里攥紧的床单就只剩一片黑暗。

他有三年没和男人上过床了，即使他从局里分配的小宾馆里找到了润滑剂并且递给了Weston，刚开始的感觉还是不大舒服。不过那确实是他想要的感觉，疼痛让他觉得自己还活着，心脏还跳着。不像那个丧心病狂的疯女人把磁铁放到他胸前的时候，一切都变得很模糊，并不疼，只是感官都在慢慢退化。Jenny的哭声像经过变声器一样低沉而压抑，那个疯女人的脸也扭曲起来。

直到Weston抱住了他的脖子。

他很庆幸自己没把他拒之门外。如果Weston没跟着他来的话，大概一切就都结束了。

Hardy去洗澡之前，看了一眼床上躺着的Weston，只是在想为什么有人不喜欢枕着枕头而是抱着。

===

Weston从来没和自己的同事上过床。在Hardy之前，从来没有。即使昨天晚上结束之后，Weston也没能想到他真的会和Hardy上床。像他自己说的，那个男人是个英雄。八年前他还在念大学，当时Joe轰动一时的时候，他知道了Ryan Hardy。不过第一次面对面的见到Hardy的时候是在医院里。当时Hardy刚做完心脏起搏器移植的手术，浑身还插满了管子，整个人瘦得不像样子。完全和他之前在电视里见到的Ryan Hardy不一样。

在Joe被抓起来之后，他把Ryan Hardy研究了个通透，以至于提交论文——那篇关于Joe案件的论文——给教授的时候，两片厚厚得镜片之后的眼睛盯着他。

“你确定这是关于Joe的论文而不是关于Ryan Hardy？Mr.Weston？”

Weston有点窘迫，毕竟他身后还有一打准备交论文的学生，而Jackson教授的声音还恰到好处的保证了所有人听得一清二楚。Weston有点慌乱的抽回了教授手里的论文，快速的说，“我会改好的。”并且用最快的速度离开了教室，并且忽略了身后教授的声音。

所以当他对Hardy说写过论文的时候，他手心里有点出汗。在正式见他之前的一周，他对着镜子练习了很久那几句简单的话。

“见到你是我的荣幸。”

“很荣幸见到你。我是Mike Weston。”

“我的名字叫Mike Weston。”

……

但是最后，就连那几句简单的话都还没说完，Hardy就无视他走掉了。但是此时他却既不觉得尴尬也没有一点生气，升上来的肾上腺素还把他的思维支撑在“我和Ryan Hardy握了手”上面。

吻他脖颈的时候，完全是情不自禁。如果不是Jenny在桌子的另一头，Weston几乎要去吻Hardy的嘴唇了。

==

那天晚上回到宾馆之后，Weston去敲了Hardy的门。开门的Hardy浑身酒气，但是他并没有醉。Weston注意到了门口垃圾桶里的矿泉水瓶。

一切是从“你这还有酒吗”开始的。

当Weston的手滑到Hardy裤子拉链上的时候，后者只是盯着他，什么反应也没有。两个人都喝了很多酒，地上七倒八歪的各种酒瓶。Weston刚才还差点被他们绊倒。直到Weston按着Hardy的肩膀让他趴到了床垫上的时候，Hardy说了话。

他说，等等。

然后Weston松了手，愣愣的杵在原地。他本以为Hardy并不想这样做，他脑子里一瞬间冒出了一百句对不起。不过Hardy只是从床上爬起来，在床头的抽屉里翻出了一瓶润滑剂递给了Weston。

他只是在阴茎上的安全套上和Hardy的入口处涂了一点。他无意做足前戏，此时酒精已经开始发挥作用，即使在他接过润滑剂的时候他仍想着不用这玩意。

他今天喝的酒比上半年喝的加起来还多。

酒精让他失去控制，这并不是Weston想要的。他想慢慢地亲吻Hardy，慢慢地从额头到脚趾。

但这却是Hardy想要的。

疼痛，心脏的跳动，黏糊糊的润滑剂，身上发涩的汗水，以及加上酒精在血液里流动，可以使他暂时忘掉一切。

===

“对不起, sir.”

这是第二天Hardy睁开眼睛的时候Weston说的第一句话。


	2. Chapter 2

“对不起, sir.”

这是第二天Hardy睁开眼睛的时候Weston说的第一句话。

“为了什么？”Hardy从床上爬起来，赤裸着身体从Weston眼前走过，进了浴室。“另外你为什么还在这里，今天似乎不是周末。”

“长官-”

“Hardy，please。或者Ryan，别长官来长官去的，我退休了。”Hardy拿着牙刷探出头来，嘴里含着牙膏所以声音有些含糊不清。

“Hardy-”Weston把想叫出口的Ryan吞了回去，看了看手表，“我会在10点之前到局里去。”

Hardy抬头看墙上那个老旧的钟，才刚过7点。吐掉最后一点漱口水，Hardy从浴室里走出来，披了件浴袍。

“你还没回答我的问题，第一个。”

“什么？”Weston的舌头有点打结，他没法解释为什么，大概就是下意识说了出来，他脑子里有个声音，提醒着他应该道歉。“其实我想说的是‘早上好，sir’。”

Weston的眼神开始飘忽，他注意到了Hardy身后的墙皮开始剥落，以及天花板上似乎有只蜘蛛-

“这两句话发音并不相似吧。”Hardy挑了挑眉。

Weston先射了出来，随着粗重的喘息。他翻过Hardy的身体，手覆盖在了Hardy握着自己阴茎的手上。酒精作用开始散去，他靠向了Hardy吻住了他的嘴。Weston轻轻地亲吻Hardy的下唇，缓慢的吮吸。

“不过你确实该道歉。”

果然。

“我还从没见过射完之后再做前戏的。”

“呃-”

===

对待感情，Hardy从来不是那个积极主动的。他是现实主义者，甚至现实的过了头。他和Claire上了床，甚至开始约会。但是他知道，这种关系根本没法维持。他和Claire都没办法真正的在一起。

挺可笑的一点是，他和Carroll上过床。这是唯一一件Carroll和他都愿意保持沉默的一件事情——Hardy从来不知道为什么，Carroll完全可以把这事说出来，作为他炫耀成功的一种方式。但是那家伙就只是坐在桌子后面，笑得一脸神秘，说些剧本小说之类的愚蠢的话。

不过Carroll的一举一动在Hardy眼里看起来都想在无声得提醒他们之间曾经做过的事情。Hardy并不为此感到耻辱或者什么，他看重很多事情，但是性从来都不是其中之一。在他眼里，性就像食物一样，饥饿从来不会令一个人感到羞耻。

他承认Carroll非常吸引人。他有Hardy没有的那种元素——浪漫。这种东西如果不是在那么变态的状况下显示出来的话，是非常让人舒服的。

在把Weston支出去买早餐的时候，Hardy坐在浴缸里想起了这些事情。回忆并不是很清晰，那并不是一次完美的性爱。而且Hardy也不是那种会跟案件相关的人上床的家伙——在Carroll之前。

之后是开门的声音。Hardy从浴缸里把自己捞出来，腰上缠了块浴巾。

Weston抱回了七八种不同口味的甜甜圈，和加了肉桂的咖啡。这都不是Hardy喜欢的口味，事实上他已经不记得自己除了喝酒以外早餐还喜欢什么东西。他随便捡了几个甜甜圈吃了几口就都丢掉了。咖啡也没喝多少，虽然宿醉让他觉得头疼，但并不是无法忍受的。昨天晚上的酒对与Hardy来说，并不是最多的一次。

酒精反而能让他保持清醒。

他已经很久都没有醉过了。

===

之后是几天的工作。毫无线索。什么都没有。那些FBI依旧坐在电脑面前，做些谁也不知道的事情，什么结论也得不出来。他们在接下来的几天之内又确定了几个地点，但是都没有Joey的影子。只是有一个房子似乎是Carroll其中一个信徒的备用地点，墙上密密麻麻地涂了很多东西。很多Hardy和Parker都不认识的符号。

FBI搜索了房间的每一个角落，阁楼的夹缝，地板的下面。最终在一个放在天花板上的盒子里找到了一根泡在福尔马林里的断指，看起来像是无名指的样子，上面还带着一枚戒指。

东西被鉴证科拿回去化验了，基本也是无果而终。

他们查到这间房子的主人叫Will McKay，三年前失踪就再也没被找到。McKay的妻子也在五年前出车祸死掉了，没有小孩。

“也许这根手指就是McKay的。”Parker拿到了鉴证科送来的报告。“不过那根手指虽然放到了福尔马林里面保存，但是房间去之前就被破坏的不像样子了，鉴证科的还在试图寻找指纹。”

“也有可能那根手指是Carroll其中一个信徒的。”Hardy说道。“也许是某种仪式，需要切下自己的手指表示忠诚。”

“但是切下无名指岂不是会影响双手的活动。那人可能并不是拿枪杀人的。”坐在电脑前的Weston插嘴。

没有一个Carroll的信徒在进行策划杀人的时候是用枪的。 Hardy基本肯定那手指是受害者的了，只希望鉴证科的那帮家伙能挖出点什么有用的东西。

今天已经是周五了，一周又过去了，但还是毫无收获。这样Hardy想起了那些旧日子，一周接一周的无休止的工作，却像在原地绕圈子。明明答案就在眼前，却没办法看到。

每个人看起来都很忙，其实跟没有人知道目标是什么。

太可悲了。

有人轮换Weston的时候，Hardy走了过去，拍了拍他的肩膀说道：“想不想去喝一杯？”

Weston楞在了那里。Hardy以为他不想去，耸耸肩就转身就要走掉。

“Sir！”

Hardy回过头。

“地点？sir？”


	3. Chapter 3

两个人都没有喝什么酒。宾馆旁边的那家小酒馆很安静，也没多少人。Weston和Hardy就坐在那里，一个人要了瓶姜汁啤酒，Weston则干脆点了杯橙汁。

当橙汁里插着吸管被服务员端上来的时候，Hardy突然笑了出来。

他已经很久没有露出这样轻松的表情了，至少从知道Carroll越狱的那一刻起。而Weston也从来没见他笑过，他要是知道一杯带吸管的橙汁有这样的效果，他大概早就这么做了。

“橙汁？真的？”

“很好喝，不是么。还健康。”Weston嘴咬着吸管说道。

Hardy的笑容浓了起来，双眼中的蓝色好像要溢出来了一样。

“你不也是姜汁啤酒么。”

“健康。”Hardy说道。

“我的更健康。”Weston的语气显得很自豪的样子，他把吸管从杯里拿出来，举起杯子冲着Hardy说道：“cheers。”

“为什么？”Hardy也举起了自己的啤酒瓶。

“为了…健康。”Weston笑着说，并且一口把剩下的橙汁就喝掉了。然后伸手叫来了服务员。

“再来两杯橙汁。”

“两杯？”Hardy问道。

“一杯给你。为了健康，对吧。”

Hardy再次微笑了起来。

Weston读过Hardy的档案——实际上，差不多所有办理Carroll案子的人都读过他的档案。记录在抓到Carroll之前，内容都相当负面。

难以沟通，固执，没有团队精神。

脾气暴躁，性格太坏。

不服从命令，想做什么就做什么。

几乎全部都是负面的。唯一良好的评价是来自于一个搭档，Sam Quill——拥有很好的直觉以及不服输的精神。Quill是唯一一个和他搭档了五年之久的人，不难想象，这个叫Quill的人可能是他在局里唯一的信任的朋友。

Weston很想知道关于Quill的事情，但是他根本没办法开口询问。

他们离开酒吧的时候，两个人都喝了很多果汁。Weston除了多上了几次厕所以外，其他都好。但是Hardy看起来却精神不佳，离开的时候他又点了一瓶酒。

其实Weston很想问，是不是抓住了Carroll之后的这将近十年的时间里，他都是以酒度日的。但是就像三年前牺牲了的Quill一样，他根本没法问出口。

所以在当Hardy买那瓶酒的时候，Weston只是抬头看了看天——一颗星星也没有，明天大概会是阴天吧。  
===

第二天早上Hardy是被手机铃声吵醒的。他从床底下找到了不知道怎么跑到那里的手机，他含糊着说了一声你好。

Weston端着早餐进到卧室的时候Hardy一边翻自己的包一边在颤抖，他从包里拿出昨天晚上剩下的半瓶伏特加，一口全部灌进肚子里去了。

“不要早上就喝酒啊。”Weston提醒他，把早餐放到门口的桌子上。

Hardy只是背对着他，肩膀紧绷的扶着桌子，低着头，不知道在干什么。

“Hardy？”Weston喊他的名字，走到前去拍了拍他的肩膀，却感觉到他整个人都不对劲了，好像随时都会崩溃的样子。

“你还好么？”Weston扶着他的肩膀让他直视自己，却见到了一张悲伤的脸。

“Ryan？怎么了？发生什么事情了？”

Hardy的声音破碎，好像天塌了一样。他无法控制自己颤抖的双手，Weston可以听到他握住桌边的声音。而从他口中说出来的话是：

Jenny死了。

Hardy感觉又回到了那个时刻，当Carroll把刀刺进他心脏的时候。身边的一切好像都变慢了一样，模糊又缓慢。他非常确定Carroll当时是想要他死的，他把刀插进了他的心脏。他直视没能更精确的计算出该刺入多深，否则现在绝对是另一番景象了。

他当时应该射中Carroll的脑袋的，而不是肩膀。

他让Sarah死了，现在是Jenny。

Weston被Hardy一把推开，看着他离开的背影，那一瞬间，Weston希望他还能再救他一次。

桌子上的早餐已经冷掉了，Weston默默地把煎好的鸡蛋和培根倒进垃圾桶里。他看着外面的天，果然是阴天。

Weston开车到局里的时候，Hardy正在和Parker吵架。整整一层楼里的人都能听到他们的声音。Hardy大喊为什么那些警察没能保护好Jenny，而Parker试图让他冷静下来，但是无果。

Hardy砸掉了她办公室里能砸的所有东西，Parker只是摇摇头，她的声音不大，Weston并不能知道她在说什么。Parker开门离开的时候说道：“听着，Jenny的死我很遗憾。真的。”

“我要见Carroll。”Hardy追了出来。

所有人的目光都集中在Hardy和Parker身上。

“我认为现在见他不是个好时候。”Parker冲他摇头，“回去休息休息，找个人聊聊天。”

“我要见Carroll。”Hardy一字一顿的又重复了一遍。“你欠我的。”

Parker盯着他良久，叹了口气：“Jenny的尸体在鉴证科，我们正在查……”

“我-要-见-他。”‘死因’两个字还没说出来，Hardy就打断了她的话。

“As you wish。”Parker妥协了，“别弄死他，顺便说。”她朝站在门口的Weston招了招手，示意他跟着Hardy。

===

Weston让其他人后退，他抱住了Hardy的两条胳膊并且向后拖着他。而Carroll带着手镣的手正捂着自己的脖子咳嗽。他的嘴角已经被刚才Hardy的一拳大出血，之后他就拼命地掐住了Carroll的脖子。

在Weston把Hardy拽出房间的时候，Carroll说道：“你姐姐也是剧本中的角色，只不过不属于现在这一章。我很遗憾，对于她过早的死亡。”


	4. Chapter 4

第一枪是在小腿上，近距离射击，子弹直接穿透了Hardy的腿。他转头的时候几乎是眼前一黑，第二枪射中了肩膀，他整个人倒在地上。时间刚过12点，阳光晃得他睁不开眼睛。Hardy用手挡住眼前，射中他两枪的那个人朝他走过来，低着头看着他。

“你不应该死在今天。你不在我的剧本里。”

剧本剧本剧本。其实Carroll搞得根本不是一个邪教，而是一个剧组。

“但是我准备为我自己的剧本添点彩头。”说着他抽出一把刀，对准了Hardy的一只耳朵。“不好意思，这是我唯一的爱好。”

“我比较喜欢邮票。”Hardy回答道。他没办法用一只手一条腿站起来，起码这个有诡异收集癖好的家伙在这里的时候。“我有一盒子限量邮票，如果你感兴趣的话我都可以给你。”

他喝醉了。疼痛并没有让他完全清醒。

Hardy感觉到刀刃已经贴上了他的脸颊。

==

时间回到24小时前。

在Hardy差点拧断Carroll脖子之后，Weston提议送他回家，显然，他又喝了酒。没醉，但是显然整层楼里都能闻到那股酒味，这对这层楼来说相当陌生的味道总是特别吸引人的注意力。

“你这幅样子不能一个人回去。”Weston挡在了Hardy的面前，动也不动。

“过去的十年里我差不多都是这个样子的，我为什么不能一个人回去。”

“现在和那时候不一样了，外面那么多Carroll的该死的信徒。”

Hardy挑了一下眉毛。“他们不会杀我，他们都是‘Carroll’的信徒。”

“总会有例外…”

“你永远不会说服我的，也没人能说服我。要是有，十年前我都被说服了。”Hardy侧着身子从Weston肩膀擦过，他伸出手冲身后的Weston摆了摆。

之后的事情Hardy自己也记不太清楚，他叫了一辆出租车，当司机问他去哪的时候，他说‘你想去哪就去哪，不过最好有酒吧’。之后司机就停到了一家酒吧门口，他从来没见过的街道，从来没见过的社区。

他喝了很多酒。不过过去的几年里，他一直都在喝酒。就像在喝水一样。有时候Hardy把酒灌倒矿泉水瓶子里的时候，他也会想自己为什么这样做。好像酒可以让他生存，可以让他思路更清晰，可以让他更像是在活着。不过事实并不是这样。

事实是当他在酒吧里醒过来的时候，他完全不记得发生了什么，从Weston跟他说完‘总会有例外’之后。

这才是他的生活。自从Carroll被抓到之后，或者说自从他捅了Hardy的心脏一刀之后，一切都变了。

Hardy拨通了Weston的电话，以前，这通电话是该打给Jenny的。

一度他曾为此感到羞耻，不过当你做了一百次这样的事情之后，他就什么感觉也没有了。

电话接通Weston的第一句话是，“你在哪？”

“我也不知道，但是你大概得来接我。”以前他这么跟Jenny说的时候，他们通常要花很久才能知道自己的方位。不过现在似乎简单多了。

“我可以去，但是Sir，你得告诉我你在哪。”

“三角定位。我不会挂电话的。”

“等一下。”Weston把‘你是不是喝醉了’吞了回去。“拿到地址了，我这就去接...等等，先别挂电话。”

Weston捂住了手机的话筒，对着Parker打了个招呼。

“Ryan Hardy？”

“是他。”

Parker捂住了额头叹了口气，“他在哪？”

“暂时……还不确定。”Weston回头看了一眼还在定位的电脑。“他自己也不知道自己在哪。”

“无论他在哪把他找到，送他回家。我们有任务。上次送到鉴证科的那根手指指纹检查出来了。是属于一个叫做Michael Lore的，我们拿到了他家的住址。14 Railway St。我们要立刻过去。”

Weston点头。三角定位也结束了，得到的地址其实就在两个街区之外。Weston再次拿起电话的时候，Hardy已经挂断了。而且当他到Hardy的位置的时候，他人已经不见了。

===

Weston赶到到Lore的住址的时候，正看到Parker带着一群人站在那里。

“怎么样？”

Parker一脸失望，“让他跑了。我们本来已经可以抓到他了，但是他绕到房子背后就不见了，可能是有什么秘密通道，不过估计我们找到……”

还没说完的时候，他们听到了第一声枪响。他们6点钟方向的FBI冲他们挥手：“这个方向！”

FBI们绕过了两栋房子，看到了躺在地上的Hardy以及手里拿着刀的Lore。

“把手举起来，放下武器。”

 

==

“把手举起来，放下武器。”

这是Hardy失去知觉之前听到的最后一句话。

他在医院醒过来。伤口已经被包扎好了，睁开眼睛第一个看到的是Parker。她刚刚从病房外面走进来，看到醒过来的Hardy她笑着说。“你其实应该可以醒过来的更早。”

“因为都不是致命伤。”

“不，是因为你已经轻度酒精中毒了。”Parker的笑容似乎并不是那么善意。

“常有的事情。”Hardy无所谓的说道。

“对你，没错，是常有的事情。对我来说，不是。”

Hardy闭上了眼睛。

“别想就这么过去，Ryan Hardy。这样的你对我们，对案子毫无用处。就算当年的你一个人就抓到了Joe Carroll，但是当时你可不是个该死的酒鬼。”

“Jenny死了。”

“没错，Jenny死了。不光Jenny死了，还有Sarah也死了，记得么。你要知道，这件暗自不会需要一个连自己都无法控制的人的，而且这样的人也不可能破掉这件案子。”

Hardy只是紧紧地闭着眼睛。耳边嗡嗡作响。他没注意到Parker什么时候离开了，也没注意到Weston进来又走掉，他眼前只是一片黑暗。

第二天Weston再次去医院的时候，Hardy已经出院了。他问了医生，医生说他是一个人偷偷地离开的，谁也没注意。Weston提到了伤口，医生只是耸耸肩说。“伤口不会那么快愈合，但是也不会要了他的命。”

Weston一个人坐在医院走廊里，拨通了Hardy的电话，却无人接听。

之后的一周之内，他几乎每天都给Hardy打电话。响应从无人接听变成了号码是空号。

周末，他开车去了Hardy的家。

他按响了门铃。


End file.
